


Gained in Translation

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Français | French, Implied/Background Sniper/Spy and Sniper/Spy/Engineer, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer decides to practice his French with Spy, but doesn't say quite what he intended. </p><p>Spy chooses to take Engineer literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gained in Translation

Spy wasn't much use in the workshop. Not, Engineer suspected, because of any lack of mechanical know-how—he ordered his gadgets through a magazine, true, but he definitely made alterations to them before carrying them into battle—but out of Spy's distaste for anything dirty that would soil his suit or impeccable, glove-covered hands. It seemed a bit like the lady protesting too much, if you asked Engineer, considering the bloody, sweaty nature of their work, but one had to work around Spy's foibles if one wanted continued acquaintance with his gorgeous (too skinny by half) body. And Engineer did, very much. So, he got used to, and allowed, Spy lounging around his space, smoking incessantly—finally using the ashtrays Engineer had set out, with increasing, silent forcefulness and significant looks—his pointy-toed, highly polished leather shoes that probably cost…well, hell, Engineer had no head for that kind of thing…slowly swinging if he was relaxed, still if they were discussing something that interested the Frenchman.

It had been strange, at first. Engineer had worked with his father when he was younger, of course. Less with his grandfather, who had definitely been a lone wolf. The only person Radigan had ever truly done anything more than tolerate was his wife. She'd disguised herself as a man in the Civil War, lost a leg, and been denied any recompense when her sex had been discovered. She'd been living on the street when Radigan found her, and those tough old buzzards had been together until they'd died, within months of each other.

Since his parents' deaths, Engineer had gotten used to working alone. To having a workshop to himself, where he could holler his triumphs, curse his frustrations. Maybe sing along to the radio a little, if the mood struck him. That solitude had continued after he'd signed on with RED. Once his teammates had gotten past the sight of him—short, plump, soft-spoken with a mellow drawl—and seen him in battle, well, no one had just dropped by for a social call, and he appreciated that.

Then Spy.

Spy. It was ironic (and they'd both commented on it) that the enemy Spy was one of Engineer's greatest vexations in battle, and here he was, sleeping with his own.

Engineer blushed. Well. 'Sleeping' only in the loosest sense, as Spy still left most nights, leaving Engineer to wake up alone. Not that the Texan minded; he was a solitary man, and he could appreciate Spy's paranoia, built up from a lifetime among men who wanted to kill him. It only made him treasure the occasional mornings he woke with Spy sitting beside him, smoking his first—or fourth, or seventh—cigarette of the day. The even rarer mornings that found Spy curled against him, still asleep. Moments so infinitely tender they caused Engineer physical pain in his chest, moments he could never speak of without destroying them.

Spy was a cat. If you opened your door an inch, he'd come sauntering through like he owned the place, and soon enough he would. He deigned to be in your presence. He sat around you, near you, not with you. And that suited both of them just fine.

It wasn't often that Engineer found himself wanting to speak French; it'd been too long since he'd practiced, and he saw the way Spy teased Sniper endlessly when the latter spoke French. It was good natured ribbing, and they both ended up laughing—kissing, too, more often than not—but the teasing made Engineer colour beneath his helmet, and swallow the pretty, flowing words, knowing he'd only flatten them with his thick tongue.

He'd almost gotten a degree in French, but the instructor had expressed a little too much interest. Worried about having his proclivities exposed, he'd chosen to walk away.

He regretted it, sometimes.

Still, there were nights when words and entire phrases drifted through his mind in response to Spy's accent, the cherished moments when Spy forgot an English word, muttered in his mother tongue until he remembered, when Engineer longed to respond in kind. He didn't often. When he did, Spy was kind, not at all the way he responded to Sniper's French, praising Engineer, perhaps offering a gentle correction, sealed with a kiss. And more, usually. Engineer suspected Spy was attempting to use positive reinforcement, rewarding him lavishly every time he spoke French in hopes of making him speak more, but that knowledge made Engineer more cussedly stubborn, doling out French on his terms rather than Spy's. And he was shy, awkward and stumbling over the beautiful words that flowed so easily from Spy's shapely mouth, came so hesitantly from his own.

It was the beer, of course, or so Engineer convinced himself. All his serious projects were worked on, tucked away, and now it was time for his perennial hobby, working on Bessie. Flat on his back beneath the truck, he frowned in consternation. His hand couldn't quite get enough traction at this angle, and this workshop didn't come equipped with a lift. He thought for a moment, puzzling through the problem in his mind. A short length of pipe would do it.

"Hey, I can say that in French!" he announced, smiling to himself.

"Say what in French, _mon Engineur_?" Spy asked, sounding very pleased with himself. As though it'd been his idea all along.

" _Je besoin un pipe_."

There was a choked, strangled sound from the direction of Spy's perch.

Concerned, Engineer wheeled his creeper from beneath the truck, cocking his head so he could look up at his lover, sitting on a counter he'd covered with a clean drop cloth. "Everythin' alright?" he asked. Spy hadn't moved, hadn't hopped down to fetch the requested item. Spy protested being used as a gopher, but he usually gave in with a sigh, placing the tools just out of reach so Engineer had to move for them, but not get them himself. Asking in French, the Texan had thought, would've been a surefire way to enlist Spy's help, but he was still just sitting there, a very strange expression on his face.

"Spy? Everythin' alright?" he repeated, when no answer was forthcoming.

"Fine. Oui. Everything is fine." Spy's voice still sounded strange.

"…did I say it wrong?" Engineer asked, concerned. Shit. He'd messed it up, butchered Spy's beautiful language, and now…Engineer's eyes darted back to Spy. The corners of his mouth kept twitching. He was fighting hard, but it definitely looked like… "Are you smiling?"

Spy sighed, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. "You've caught me," he murmured, inclining the cigarette in Engineer's direction, a kind of salute. " _Tuyau_."

"Come again?"

"The word you're looking for is _tuyau_. Pipe means…something rather different."

"Oh." Engineer's blush intensified. Here he'd been wanting a pipe, and he'd accidentally asked for a bong. Still, that didn't completely seem to explain why Spy'd found it so funny. "And what, exactly, would it mean?"

"Allow me to demonstrate?"

Engineer raised an eyebrow above his goggles, but nodded.

" _Magnifique_." If it were any other man, Engineer would've said he hopped down from the counter, but Spy didn't do anything so undignified as hopping. Slid, maybe? A few quick strides brought him to Engineer, and then he was kneeling between the Texan's legs, right on the bare floor.

Engineer kept his workshop floor clean—his father and grandfather had instilled that virtue in him, though using very different methods—but it was still a workshop, and that meant dust, grease, and oil were part of its very nature. He was astounded by what Spy had just done, and he sat up a little, watching his lover, mouth agape.

Spy leaned forward, gently pushing Engineer's stomach until he lay flat again. Swiftly removing his gloves with the aid of his teeth, he set his long, clever fingers to undoing the fly of Engineer's jeans.

Glad he wasn't currently wearing his overalls, Engineer laughed, lifting his head. "Spy, what in Sam Hill are you doing?"

Spy's fingers broke through his denim defenses, warm, supple fingers immediately darting into the opening he'd made, wrapping around the growing bulge barely contained by Engineer's cotton briefs. "Giving you what you requested, _mon chér_ ," he replied, very matter-of-factly. He stubbed his cigarette out on the concrete, giving Engineer a pained look that clearly said, _later, later_.

And whatever Spy was up to, Engineer intended to hold him to that.

Spy parted Engineer's fly as far as it would go, working his hand inside until he'd—carefully, minding the teeth—drawn out Engineer's erection. He leaned down, ghosting a long, hot exhalation over the sensitive head.

Engineer shivered, hands clenching and unclenching, a shocked expression on his face. If it'd been anyone else, he would've Spy checked him for acting so out of character, but this was Spy, and there was no such easy explanation. What solution was there when a Spy acted so strange?

"You, uh…you feelin' alright?" He murmured, gasping as Spy's hand traced his head, slowly drifting lower, trailing down the shaft to cup his balls.

"Just fine. And so will you, momentarily."

Movement between his legs, and then the divine feeling of Spy's mouth closing over him. Engineer groaned, deep in his chest, low and heartfelt. "Ohhhh…"

"Fine?" Spy lifted his head just long enough to ask.

Engineer nodded, realized Spy probably couldn't see it, grunted, "Fine," in response.

" _Bon_."

And then that tight heat enveloped him again, chasing away all his thoughts. All but one.

Reaching down, arms clumsy as Spy worked that sinfully talented mouth on him, Engineer managed to grab at Spy's mask, tug enough to get his attention.

Spy sighed, his mouth pulling free with an obscene, wet, sucking sound. "What is so important that it cannot wait until the business at hand is concluded, hmm?"

"You."

Spy laughed. "Oh, I do not intend to go unrewarded, but allow me to finish you, first."

"Not…not what I meant." Hell, Spy'd barely begun, and already he could hardly talk. "You. On the floor. Workshop. …pants?" This certainly wasn't the first time he and Spy had fooled around in here, but always, _always_ before, Spy had been fastidious to the point of being finicky with his clothing. He'd certainly never thrown himself down on the floor, fully dressed.

"Ah, but I am merely giving you what you requested. What you said you _needed_." Spy's hand worked Engineer's shaft, over and over, long, slow strokes.

"What I…?" Engineer's face coloured with realization. "Oh. Oh! That's what…?"

Spy made a small sound of agreement. "Now, if I may…?"

Engineer laughed, the sound a bit wild. "Well, I ain't gonna stop ya!" he said, accent thickening with arousal.

" _Bon_ ," Spy repeated, and then his mouth was full.

Engineer lay back on his creeper, rolling slowly, gently back and forth with Spy's movements. He groaned again, trailing off into a laugh. "The mouth on you, boy," he murmured, reaching down to stroke and pet any part of Spy he could reach. "Shouldn't be…mmm…allowed. Pretty sure it's illegal in…ohhhh…at least three counties."

Spy laughed, muffled, increasing his pace just a little.

"Shoot. Not that I'm complaining, but you're so far away. Wanna be able to feel you." Engineer laughed, blushing. "Well, more than I am right now."

Engineer wouldn't have thought it possible, but Spy managed to rotate 180 degrees so he was kneeling on either side of Engineer, rump facing his lover, without once taking his mouth off Engineer's erection.

Stroking his way up Spy's thighs and rear, Engineer laughed in wonder. "Boy, you having your fanny right here in my face is giving me ideas," he warned.

Spy made a soft sound, taking Engineer even deeper in his mouth, slowly moving his buttocks from side to side.

"This what you want?" Engineer grabbed a handful of what was being offered to him, pleased to feel, rather than hear, Spy's murmur of approval. "Nah, that's not it." He removed his hand.

Spy made a small, disappointed noise, moving back a little. Clearly, he intended to manipulate Engineer this way: taking him deeper when the Texan did what he wanted, withdrawing when he didn't cooperate.

"This is what you want." Engineer couldn't get much speed at this distance, flat on his back, but he managed a good swat to Spy's backside.

Spy moaned, the vibration sending sparks through Engineer's groin. Swallowing, he took Engineer deeper, leaning forward, balancing with his bare hands on the workshop floor.

"I thought so," Engineer replied, grinning to himself. "Mmm, ain't that a lovely view?" Another swat, then another, one to each cheek.

Now Spy's hips were moving, humping the air a little in response to Engineer's blows and raising and lowering him on the Texan's erection.

"I love seeing you like this," Engineer rasped, grabbing a double handful of Spy's ass again, reluctantly letting go and giving it a quick series of spanks.

Spy moaned, low and wanton, his whole body moving with the intensity of his mouth's work, the frantic, desperate movement of his hips as his own erection sought friction.

"Wonder if I can get you off just from this?" Two more spanks on one cheek, pause, one on the other. Just to keep him guessing, from falling into a comfortable, easy rhythm that would make him complacent. Any chance to keep Spy guessing was worth taking, doubly so in bed.

Another moan, this one sounding pleading, even though Spy was effectively gagged.

"You don't think so?"

Spy shook his head, slowly, teeth dragging ever so slightly over the head of Engineer's cock.

Engineer hissed softly, the sensation right on the border between pleasure and pain. "Alright, then. I'll help you out. Seein' as you're bein' so good to me." He wondered if he could get Spy to orgasm like this, still fully dressed. Oh, sure, he'd bitch about it, but it would be worth it. He reached down between Spy's legs, offering the back of his hand for Spy to rut against as he sucked, leaving one hand free for spanking.

Spy sped up, his hips moving in short, sharp bursts, head bobbing.

"Like that, do you?" Another spank, then four more. Engineer loved the feeling of Spy's erection, so hot he could feel it even through the fabric of Spy's pants and underwear, rubbing up against his hand, loved that he could undo Spy to this extent, reduce him, elevate him, to this.

"Mm-mm," Spy managed, an unquestionably affirmative sound despite his gag.

"Good." Hell, Spy was good at this. Engineer wondered, briefly, just how many cocks the Frenchman had sucked, to garner him this level of expertise, then decided he didn't want to know. It didn't matter. Spy was here, now, sucking him off, and that was the important part. He slid his forearm back and forth, giving Spy something to hump, while he continued raining firm smacks to Spy's tight little behind.

It was close, trying to guess which of them would come first, but Engineer had begun sooner.

"Spy, I'm…!" was the only warning he managed, before shooting into his lover's mouth.

Spy continued bobbing and sucking, gradually slowing down and pulling away when he was sure Engineer had finished. He was breathing hard, shoulders rising and falling.

Engineer gave him no peace, no chance to recover. He turned his hand so he was cupping Spy's erection, stroking it mercilessly, other hand alternating between spanks and teasing the taut material between Spy's cheeks, thumb gently prodding at Spy's covered opening.

Spy moaned, the sound seeming louder and more exaggerated after his period of enforced silence.

"Won't be long now, will it, boy?" Engineer asked, just as breathless as his lover.

Spy moaned in response, then cried out. His thighs clamped down on Engineer's hand, pinning it in place as his hips jerked and bucked.

Engineer rested his free hand on Spy's back, gently holding him as he finished. He could feel the sudden wet rush of heat between Spy's legs, and he couldn't contain a triumphant grin. He'd be hearing about it soon enough, once Spy'd come down from his climax, but it'd been worth it. He loved nothing better than testing Spy's limits, putting him a little off balance, considering how much time and energy Spy put into doing the same to everyone around him.

"You're an awful, awful man." Sure enough, Spy was looking back at Engineer with a very displeased expression. He wormed his way free, glancing down in distaste at the stain on his trousers, stripping out of them in quick, sharp movements and tossing the garment aside with a moue.

"I know," Engineer murmured, voice soft and body loose now that he'd finished. "But you keep comin' back, so I must be doin' somethin' right."

Spy made a sound that wasn't approval or rejection, frowning down at his prone lover.

"You gonna undress a little more?" Engineer asked. "You look a little silly, wearing your suit jacket and everythin' on top and nothin' on the bottom."

"Silly!" Spy spat the word, as though it were a grave insult. To Spy, maybe it was.

"Aw, hell, you're gorgeous and you know it."

Slightly mollified, Spy stripped off his coat and shirt, wearing only his undershirt and socks—with garters. "Well, are we going to bed?"

Engineer nodded, yawning a little. He heaved himself up off the creeper, almost getting tangled in his pants. He chose to shuck them, and his t-shirt. He'd deal with the clothes later. For now… He scooped up Spy. The man was light enough to be carried easily, but their height difference made it a little awkward.

Spy laughed, almost a giggle, clinging to Engineer and swatting at him playfully. "Put me down! I have no idea how you manage to exert yourself like this, so soon after ejaculating."

"Neither do I," Engineer agreed, laying Spy down on the little bed he kept in his workshop. It'd originally been a cot, but necessity had demanded an upgrade. A cot wasn't comfortable for more than one, no matter how well they got along. " _Tuyau_?" he asked, hesitantly, once they'd gotten settled.

" _Oui_." Spy gave him a quick kiss on the jaw before returning to his place, head pillowed on Engineer's shoulder. " _Pipe_ means…well…" Engineer could feel him grinning, even though he couldn't see it. "I don't think you'll be forgetting that lesson any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events!
> 
> What can you do when you accidentally ask your coworker for a blowjob than write fanfic about it?


End file.
